1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an output method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document management systems utilizing Internet technology have become widely used. In the document management system, users access Web pages established by server computers from client computers via the Internet. Then, the users browse and edit documents (document data) using the Web pages.
In recent years, technology, such as a cloud-computing system and “software as a service” (SaaS), has been being utilized as a configuration for performing various processing in server computers. Accordingly, the importance of technology for editing a document on the Internet and printing the document utilizing a print server on the Internet has increased.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-82867 discusses a method for printing contents on the network, which are browsed by a user with a client computer, by a printer. Further, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-92599 discusses a method for retrieving a document having low probability of being changed by a user and for preliminarily converting the retrieved document into print data to thereby reduce a time taken by a printer to print out a first page of the document.
The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-82867 includes an issue in that because the contents are converted into printable print data at the timing that a user instructs the printer to print the contents, it may take time to print out from the user's print instruction. The method discussed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-92599 includes an issue in that because a document having low probability of being changed by a user is converted into print data, if the document which has highest probability of being printed is being operated by a user, the time taken by the printer to print out a first page of the document cannot be reduced.